While You Were Gone
by darkestangel92
Summary: Ron left. Harry and Hermione were left alone. They have had feelings for each other for a long time but they stayed hidden until one night they couldnt take it. what happens when the battle comes?
1. how it started

Harry Potter "the boy who lived" had realized in second year that he had a crush on Hermione Granger. He knew that Ron liked her too so he stood back. Their friendship was more important.

Hermione Granger had realized the same thing second year. She knew that Ginny liked him so she backed down to. She went after Ron as a second choice. Hermione thought that it wouldn't work between her and Ron.

As Ginny and Harry got close Hermione fell into a pit of depression, but she hid it from the person who loved her. Plus Harry couldn't possibly handle all of the things on his shoulders let alone a girl friend. She was proven wrong when he started to date Ginny.

Ginny and Harry dated in 6th year and Ron and Hermione did too. If Hermione and Harry were alone they would just give an excuse to leave the room. For Hermione it was always I have to go study and for Harry it was I have to go come up with a game plan for quiditch or something.

In fifth year Harry realized how much he really loved Hermione. He seeing her in trouble with a wand to her throat because of him hurt him so much. His heart was breaking at the thought she would die all because of him and his fight.

In their sixth year he really lost hope of anything ever happening between them. He saw her with Ron and knew it was over. She had Ron and he had Ginny.

After Dumbledore died he became very distant from everyone around him. Harry was really close to professor Dumbledore. Harry kept his feelings closed off from the world, but he would wake up screaming.

Dumbledore left him a mission to do after he died. He had to rid the world of the horcruxes. He broke up with Ginny to protect her. Ron was angry at Harry, but he understood why he did what he did. He couldn't handle being at fault for the death of Ginny if it came to that. Ron and Hermione came with him.

Hermione was always the brains of the operation, Harry was the leader, and Ron was like a side kick, but they were all heroes. They had gone to many places looking for horcruxes. They settled in one area and Harry and Ron got into a big fight. Ron left and Hermione felt alone, but she had Harry.

It was cold and Hermione had nobody to hold her so she was colder. Harry had heard her crying her heart out at night until sleep took her. He would try to talk to her, but she would ignore him. She blamed him for Ron leaving, but she loved him. One night Harry had finally had enough.

Harry said, "Hermione, you need to talk to me."

She yelled, "This is your entire fault."

"After all the losses I have had to take you want to blame me?" asked Harry, "he left and that isn't my fault. I am more alone than you're, Hermione."

Hermione walked up to him and said, "I'm sorry, Harry. I am just so mad at Ron for leaving us."

She started crying and he wiped her tears away. She looked up at him and kissed him. They continued the kiss until they need air.

Hermione said, "I'm sorry, Harry."

He replied, "Don't be sorry, Hermione. I've wanted that kiss since second year. I watched you petrified in that bed all the free time I had. I was so scared that you were going to get hurt worse. I backed down because I knew Ron had strong feelings for you."

Mione said, "Well, you saved my life and killed that basilisk. You've saved everyone from a horrible fate many times and you don't do it for personal gain. I have feelings for you too, but Ginny loved you so I went to Ron."

He hugged her and said, "You don't have to be alone anymore, Mione."

She went to lie down on her sleeping bag and he followed. She got in and so did he. She tried to go to sleep, but she felt uncomfortable. Hermione turned and faced him. He smiled and she cuddled up to his warm chest.

He whispered, "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Harry," said Hermione.

He kissed her again. That one kiss turned into a make out session. He tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth. His tongue went into her mouth and across her tongue. Their tongues were wrestling for dominance and to Harry's surprise she wpm the battle of tongues.

They stopped and he kissed down her neck. He bit her neck and she whimpered. He realized that he bit a little too hard and a drip of blood came out. Harry licked the blood away and then sucked on the mark.

He said, "I'm sorry."

She said, "It's okay."

He kissed her again. He looked into her honey brown eyes and she looks into his emerald eyes. The way she was looking at him looked as if she was searching his soul.

She took his hand and put his hand up her shirt. There was no material blocking his hand from touching the soft skin of her boobs. He squeezed one and looked into her eyes.

He took off her shirt to expose her boobs. He caressed and squeezed one and sucked on one of them. She grabbed onto the sides of her sleeping bag. The pleasure was extreme ecstasy. She moaned out his name. Harry was happy to hear her moan his name coming from the lips of an angel.

She pulled off his shirt and ran her hands over his well chiseled chest from years of quiditch. Hermione was comfortable in his arms. It just felt so right for both of them.

He went back to kissing her and reached down to her pants. She heard a button pop and a zipper making noise as it slid down, then, she heard another button and zipper. She knew that they both had only his boxers and her knickers.

Harry put his thumbs on the outer rim of her knickers and started to pull them down. Once they were off she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed his boxers down with her feet.

They were both completely naked now; exposed to each other. He thought she was beautiful. She didn't really understand why she didn't let Ron do this, but she is letting Harry do all these things to her.

Harry ran his thumb across her entrance. She groaned. He then put two fingers in her. She had definitely never let Ron do this to her. When he had touched her in her lower regions it felt very uncomfortable. He pushed his fingers in deeper and pulled them out. He went deeper and faster until she came on his fingers. It didn't happen as quick as she would have thought.

He laughed and licked his fingers. To him her secretions tasted like honey. He kissed her and she could taste herself on him. He placed himself at her entrance and he looked at her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and held him there.

He asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? After this we can't take it back, ever."

She said, "Just do it, Harry."

Harry said, "I don't want to hurt you."

Hermione said, "It is okay, Harry. Please just do it."

He didn't need to be told another time. He knew it was her first time so he went in slowly. Harry knew it would cause a lot of pain because of what was going to happen. He didn't know how bad though. He hoped it wouldn't be as horrible as he thought. He saw an expression of pain on her face. Harry broke her barrier and she screamed.

He kissed her and said, "I am sorry. Do you want me to stop?"

She said, "No, it is okay. Just move. I'll be fine."

He nodded and moved in and out. She told him to go faster and deeper so to pleasure her he did. They came at the same time. They screamed out each other's names in unison.

Harry said, "I love you, Mione."

Hermione said, "I love you too, Harry. Before you say anything else I am not going to stay out of the last battle because you're worried about me. I've made it this far and I won't stop until we have finished this."

"You know me well. Do you regret this?" asked Harry.

Hermione said, "No, but I think that we should go to sleep and keep this a secret."


	2. Life and death

While you were gone

Chapter 2

They woke up in the morning to hear noises outside of the tent. Harry went out and checked. There was nobody out there. He looked in all different directions and saw nothing. Harry went back inside.

After he went inside he saw a bright light. He saw a silver foe go by the tent and wondered where it came from. He wondered if he came from Dumbledore, but he was dead and in the ground. He thought again and maybe it was another teacher.

He decided it was wrong to go after it and it might lead him into a trap. He went to go out after grabbing a jacket and Hermione woke up.

Hermione asked, "Where're you going, Harry?"

Harry said, "I saw something outside and I think I should follow it."

Hermione said, "Harry, it could be a trap. Please don't go out there. I couldn't see myself being alone if you get caught."

He said, "I have my wand so don't worry."

He kissed her and said, "I'll be back."

"Make sure you come back," said Hermione.

"I will make sure that I do. Hermione, I love you," said Harry.

She said it back and he left. He couldn't find it, but he saw it up ahead. It had led him to a small lake. He saw something sparkle in the water.

He jumped into the small lake and the water was freezing cold. He couldn't reach the bottom to get to it. A hand reached in and grabbed him and the sword. The hand belonged to Ronald Weasley. Ron went in after and got the real Gryffindor sword.

They broke open the locket and it was an eye. Ron was looking into it and it was showing images to Ron. The images were of Harry and Hermione together. What he didn't know was that it was true. Ron got angry at Harry again.

Ron said, "How could you do this to me? Betray me like this by sleeping with my girlfriend."

Harry screamed, "Smash it!"

To his dismay He got madder. He realized what the eye was doing to him so he screamed break it. Finally he broke the horcrux and they walked back together. Harry was dripping wet and very cold. Hermione watched him and Harry walk back in soaking wet.

Hermione screamed, "How could you leave us?"

Ron said, "I'm sorry, Hermione."

She said, "No, you're not. You never have any decency. What reason would u have to apologize? You did it out of your own will and you didn't care about us."

He said, "Hermione, stop yelling I came back to help."

"Well, we don't need you," said Hermione, "we're just fine."

Ron said, "Please stop, Mione."

She got madder and started to cry. He enveloped her in a hug that she didn't really want from him. Hermione wanted to be held by Harry even though they were soaking wet.

After months they had destroyed all the horcruxes except for one. It was the last and final piece. They thought it was Nagini, Voldemort's snake, but it was Harry's scar. Harry's scar was the last and final piece to the puzzle. Hermione had realized it and all the horcruxes were gone. The only thing left was to kill Voldemort.

A few months earlier Ron and Hermione got together and Harry went into a deep depression. Hermione and Harry needed to keep it a secret or they were endangering each other. They both understood why it should be that way. It hurt both of them, but it was the best choice.

Two months after Harry and Hermione made love she began puking. She covered it up with just being sick. Hermione knew the truth. She knew a spell to test to actually find out and she did it while they weren't awake or present at the time. Her worst fears had been realized, she was in fact pregnant. She knew another spell that would conceal it to make her look normal, but it wouldn't work forever so she had to keep redoing the spell.

Later they were kidnapped. A bunch of death eaters surrounded them and brought them before Lord Voldemort. It wasn't a good idea to mention his name, but they did. Dobby had saved them, but he died in the process. Harry knew it was his fault. He always thought it was his fault though. Dobby had protected him another time and it hurt him to think it was his fault. It was more weight on his shoulders that he couldn't handle. Bill and Fleur took them into their home and later left. The final battle had reached the walls of Hogwarts. It became a sight nobody would ever want to see.

Harry snuck away to go find Voldemort. He found him at a place with Snape and a few others. He was talking about how Snape had betrayed him and the next thing he knew Snape was on the ground dead.

Voldemort noticed and said, "Hello, Harry Potter. Are you ready to die?"

Harry said, "Not unless you are."

Voldemort said, "How do you feel knowing that Snape killed Dumbledore because he wanted it that way and that the teacher you hate didn't betray you all?"

Harry said, "If you put it that way I can't be too angry at anyone but you."

He said, "You're too weak, Potter."

Voldemort cast the killing spell, but Harry wasn't dead. Hagrid carried him up to Hogwarts. Hermione was the first one to hear and see Hagrid yelling for Harry. She saw the limp body of the body of the man she had loved for years and the father of her child that she had hidden. Voldemort came closer to them.

Ginny was standing by her side and around the rest of the DA. She was there to hear the next thing that was spoken.

He stared at Hermione and said, "Mudblood, I know you're secret. You and that thing won't survive. I'll kill both of you."

Ginny asked, "What is he talking about?" as she blasted death eaters with spells.

People were dying all around her and Hermione didn't have the Gryffindor courage to tell Ginny the truth. She had promised Harry that it was a secret. She would keep it that way as long as she could, but it wouldn't be a secret much longer.

Hermione pointed her wand at Voldemort. She disarmed the monster. He was left just with the protection of very few of his inner circle. Most of them were already dead so he was alone because the others were still fighting.

Harry was no longer in Hagrid's arms and the next thing she heard was someone saying, "Avada Kadavra."

Hermione was crying thinking it was someone she loved. She was wrong it was the body of the monster that had killed thousands of people. Harry got up in front of Hermione. She was surprised that he was alive after seeing him dead in Hagrid's arms.

He said, "Hermione, I am alive. I'm here. We've won the battle. Everything is going to be okay now."

Hermione started crying and screamed in pain. The stress she had endured made her go into labor with a baby nobody knew had existed. Harry carried her to Madam Pompfrey.

While carrying her he asked Hermione, "What's wrong, Mione?"

She passed out from the stress, but she woke up a few minutes later with a light being flashed in her eyes. Hermione put her hand up. It was too bright for her eyes.

Madam Pompfrey said, "What's wrong, Ms. Granger?"

She asked Harry to leave for a while and she answered, "I am almost nine months pregnant."

Madam Pompfrey called for another healer. Hermione screamed in pain. She had never felt as much pain as this in her life.

She screamed, "I wish my mom was here!"

Madam Pompfrey said, "Breath, Ms. Granger."

She was having a hard time doing anything will all the pain. Everything happening around her was filled with dread except for the life she had inside of her.

Her screaming went on for a long time and everyone outside was getting worried. They heard her screams and cries of wishing someone was there, but they didn't want to go in worried of what they would see.

Ginny asked, "What do you think is wrong?"

Harry said, "I don't know. Ron, did you see her obtain any injuries?"

Ron answered, "No, it was like there was a shield specifically around her. I was very worried though. I love her you know?"

Harry replied, "I know," and felt a tinge of guilt for his betrayal but not for the love he has shown her.

The other healer said to Hermione, "On the count of three push, Ms. Granger."

Hermione was tired and said, "I can't it hurts."

Madam Pompfrey said, "Be brave and courageous like the Gryffindor you are, Ms. Granger."

The other healer said, "1, 2, 3, push."

She was breathing heavily and pushed. She kept pushing as hard as she could until she heard the cry of her baby girl. Hermione sighed knowing the pain was finally over and she would have a chance to rest.

They cleaned up her baby and wrapped a blanket around it. They then handed it to Hermione. She looked at her little baby girl and smiled. It was one of the happiest moments of her life as of now. The baby hadn't opened her eyes yet, but Hermione was hoping they would be emerald like her dad's.

She knew that she would have to tell Harry. She breathed deeply and got ready to tell him after she looked at their baby. Hermione felt guilty for not telling him, but she had mighty good reason for it.

Hermione asked, "Madam Pompfrey, can you call Harry in for me?"

She replied, "Yes," and walked out of the room and called, "Harry Potter."

Harry said, "Yeah."

"Ms. Granger is asking for you in the hospital ward," said Madam Pompfrey.

Harry walked in and saw Hermione holding a baby girl. Harry was thinking how she could have a baby if she wasn't even big. Then he thought for another second and knew it was a concealment charm.

Hermione said, "Harry, I need to tell you something."

Harry asked, "She is mine isn't she?"

Hermione nodded and said, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Harry. I needed to be included in the war. I took out a few major people for you, mostly his inner circle. Do you want to hold your daughter?"

He said, "Yes," with a huge smile on his face.

Hermione gave the baby wrapped in a pink blanket to the man she loved. Her eyes opened and they were emerald, but there was a patch of brown curly hair on her head. Harry put the elder wand down before he held his daughter. Harry laughed at how much she looked like the two of them.

Harry said, "Thanks, Mione," and kissed her, "I never been happier and that is saying something. You've given me something I have always wanted, a family."

Hermione said, "I didn't really have a choice, but I am glad we did what we did. We may be 18 but this is the best thing that could happen as an outcome."

He said, "I'll agree with you. We'll have to tell everyone what happened now, Mione."

She gulped and said, "I know."

"I'll be here, Hermione," said the man who loves her.

The Weasleys walked in to see Harry holding a baby girl. They saw the smiles on both of their faces and it made it hurt more than ever. Ron looked at Hermione and Ginny looked at Harry. They were both heart broken although Ginny had gotten closer to another guy while Harry was gone.

Ginny and Ron asked, "How could you do this?"

Harry and Hermione said, "We're sorry. It just happened. We needed what we desired most, each other."

Molly said, "You better be sorry."

Ron said, "Mom, don't be mad. I left for like a month. Hermione must've gotten close to him then. It isn't their fault. Hermione, I love you."

Molly said, "Harry, you're like a son to me. I am not going to let this get in between us and everyone. We expected too much of all of you."

Mr. Weasley said, "Congratulations, Harry."

Harry said, "Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

Ron said, "I always knew you loved her, but I did too."

He said, "I am sorry I did this to you. You've been there for me so much in the last 7 years. Will this come between us?"

Ron answered, "No, but I am angry."

"I can accept that," said Harry.

Hermione asked, "What do you want to name our daughter, Harry?"

Ginny screamed, "I hate you, Hermione! Harry was supposed to be with me! You're such a slut!"

Mrs. Weasley screamed, "Ginny Weasley!"

Harry answered, "Lily like my mother. She did after all give her life up for me."

Hermione replied, "That is true. I like it."

Lily stretched her little arms out and grabbed onto her father's finger. She was the cutest baby he'd ever seen.

Harry looked down at his daughter and said, "Hi, Lily. I am your daddy and that over there is your beautiful mommy," pointing at Hermione.

Harry handed Hermione there beautiful baby girl. Hermione fed her daughter and then everyone passed around the little baby girl.

Molly said, "She is so beautiful. Lily is going to be just like you both; reckless, a rule breaker, and smart."

Harry walked over to Fred's body with the elder wand. Arthur and George were standing over his lifeless body.

George asked, "Harry, what are you doing?"

Arthur said, "You know you can't bring back the dead."

Harry said, "I came back."

Spirit Realm

It was bright and full of light around him. He thought he was in heaven until he realized where exactly he was. It was just like king cross station, but Dumbledore was there.

Dumbledore said, "Your family needs you, George. Make your choice. Live again or move on the after life."

Fred asked, "What about everyone else? Why do I get a second chance?"

He replied, "Because they did what they had to, Tonks and Remus died saving people and that made them happy."

Fred said, "And their son Teddy?"

"Teddy is going into the hands of whoever chooses to take him. He'll be kept safe," said Dumbledore, "but it was there wish that he be taken by Harry Potter if he survived."

George replied, "I would like to go back to my family. They need me."

Dumbledore pointed to a train to his right. The next minute he was a life. He was choking.

Fred said, "That was weird. Harry, Remus and Tonks want you to take care of Teddy. It was their last wish."

The Weasleys rushed over to Fred and tackled him in hugs. Smiles were plastered on their faces as they looked at their son or brother who they thought to be dead. He was gasping for breath and he couldn't breath.

He said, "Hi, George. I guess we get to have our joke shop together. I saw Dumbledore and he gave me a choice to move on or come back."

Harry said, "I saw him there too."

They were all happy. An evil monster had fallen, two people had come back, and an innocent life was brought into the world. There was both an aura of sadness and happiness around them.

Blood was all over the grassy fields. Bodies were lying there looking like they were paralyzed when they weren't but were in fact dead. The clouds were dark with grim. All these past 7 years and the years of the first war were horror to everyone. They all lost someone in the war, some more than others.

Harry walked back into the room and saw his two girls asleep. Lily was asleep on Hermione's chest.

_Hermione must be very tired after everything that happened today_

Harry decided to go to sleep on the same bed as Hermione and Lily. When they woke up it was bright out. The war was over and everything was started on a clean slate. Most of the death eaters had died and others were locked up in Azkaban following a trial.

They had veritaserum done on the ones that were captured then checked their arms just to make sure. Most of them were committed to life in Azkaban while others were found not guilty and under the imperious curse.


	3. Got what you wanted

While you were gone

Chapter 3

Hermione's parents had been apparated to Hogwarts to see their daughter the next day. They were mad, but they were happy at the same time. They walked up to Harry and Hermione holding Lily Potter in their arms.

Hermione looked up and said, "Mom and Dad."

Mrs. Granger said, "Oh my God. She is so cute. What is my grand daughter's name?"

Harry answered, "Lily after my deceased mother, Lily Potter."

Mr. Granger said, "So you're the father?"

Hermione said, "Dad, leave him alone. It wasn't his fault. He didn't even know until yesterday."

Mr. Granger said, "Damn right it isn't his fault. It is both of your faults and I am angry with both of you. Harry, how could you do this to my baby girl and Hermione, how could you be so reckless?"

Mrs. Granger said, "Leave them alone. They have been through enough, but Hermione why didn't you tell him?"

Hermione answered, "He wouldn't have let me help him fight. I needed to be there and I didn't need him being distracted for me being pregnant. He needed to kill Voldemort and he would've died if he got distracted."

Mr. Granger said, "I understand."

Harry said, "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

She said, "I love you."

Harry said, "I love you too. I'll be back later I must go down to Hogsmeade."

Hermione said, "I'll see you later, Harry," and Hermione whispered to Lily," wave by daddy."

Lily looked up at her mom and started crying. Hermione breast fed Lily while her dad looked in a different direction so he wouldn't see his daughter. Hermione burped her baby and her mother watched her. She was surprised at how Hermione had handled Lily.

Mrs. Granger said, "You're going to be a good mom, Hermione."

Hermione said, "I'm not so sure. I am only 18."

Her father said, "You shouldn't be a mother at 18."

Hermione said, "I can't take it back. I can only be the best mom I can be."

Her mom said, "Yes, but we will be here if you help from us."

Hogsmeade

Harry walked through Hogsmeade and couldn't find a place where he could get what he wanted so he apparated to diagon alley. He searched through the street. He walked into a store with a pocket of gold coins.

He saw the perfect thing. He paid for it and left. In an hour he was back at Hogwarts. Harry walked up to Hermione's father.

Harry asked, "Mr. Granger, can I speak with you outside?"

Mr. Granger smiled and said, "Sure," and walked out.

When they were in the hallways Harry asked, "Can I take your daughter as my wife?"

"I'm happy you had the decency to ask. Yes, you can marry my daughter," said Mr. Granger.

Harry walked back in with something behind his back. He had a smile plastered on his face. Hermione was holding Lily to her. He got closer and got down on one knee.

Harry said, "I know this isn't very special, but Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione cried and said, "Yes, Yes, Harry."

He smiled and slipped the gold ring with a ruby on it. On the inside of the ring it said love you forever.

Harry said, "In the last two days you have made me so happy. I have a daughter and the girl of my dreams."

Hermione asked, "Can you go and get Professor McGonagall for me, Harry?"

Harry answered, "Yeah, I'll be back soon."

Harry went to find McGonagall. She was in what was left of her old classroom. She was crying over the dead.

Harry asked, "Professor, Hermione wants to talk to you."

McGonagall went down, but Harry went to find Ron. He found him in what was left of the Gryffindor common room.

Harry said, "Ron, I need to speak with you."

Ron asked calmly, "What, Harry?"

He replied, "I want you to be an uncle of Lily. Do you accept that role?"

"Yes, I do accept. You're like a brother to me, Harry," answered Ron.

Harry said, "Come and see her. She is so beautiful."

They walked down together and Ron had a smile on his face. Harry was happy that he had made Ron happy after everything that has happened in the last few months.

Hospital Wing

Hermione asked, "Can I have my wedding at Hogwarts when it is all restored?"

Professor McGonagall answered, "I think Dumbledore would've liked it so yes."

Hermione said, "Thank you," and hugged her teacher of six years.

Harry and Ron walked into the hospital wing. Hermione was embraced in a hug by her teacher.

Ron asked, "What is all the drama?"

Professor McGonagall said, "Hermione and Harry are going to have their wedding here at Hogwarts."

Harry asked, "What?"

Hermione said, "Well, I thought it would be good because we met here and so many things happened here that the "Golden Trio" did together. So many good memories were made here. I wanted to leave with closure."

Harry replied, "That is a great idea."

Ron said, "After the debris is cleaned up and Hogwarts is restored. I'll help restore it."

Harry said, "I'll help too."

Professor McGonagall smiled and said, "It isn't going to be easy."

They nodded and Lily started crying. Ron walked over to the baby and took her from Hermione. He stared at Lily. It looked so much like the two of them.

Ron held her securely in his arms and said, "Hi, Lily. I'm Uncle Ron."

She smiled and grabbed his finger. He laughed. She was so cute.

Ron said to her parents, "She is going to be the person everyone wants to date."

Harry said, "I'll make sure to keep my wand ready."

Hermione said, "Harry, don't be so mean."

"I was just kiddin'," said Harry, "I finally get the family I never had. I realize now that I did. My friends are my family and the rest of the Weasley family."

Ron said, "Everyone was always there for you and we all protected each other."

They all smiled and Lily smiled up at Ron. Ron seemed good with Lily. It was apparent that he would be a good parent when the time came.


	4. I do

While You Were Gone

Chapter 4

With Ginny

While Harry was off destroying the horcruxes Ginny was introduced to the new order member who was from America. They had become friends from the start. His name is Derek Porter.

Derek was a tall 18 year old wizard. He had brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was hypnotizing.

When he first saw Ginny he thought she was so beautiful. After a few months they started dating. Ginny felt like she was betraying Harry, but with Derek it felt so right. They were sexually involved. A while before Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned she had gotten pregnant.

She hid it from the world quite like Hermione, but she had told Derek. Even though they were both young he was happy. His family was killed by Voldemort's followers when they moved to London. He was a pureblood.

They left for a while and nobody knew where she had went until the final battle came around. She was there to fight with the rest of the DA. She wouldn't leave her friends hanging. Of course Derek was standing right beside her. He survived the war with her.

When she left Hogwarts she left with him. Nobody had heard from them until she sent a letter to her family telling them that she was safe. A week later she came by the burrow.

Everyone saw her walking up with a baby in her arms and Derek by her side. They were all angry at first, but they had an addition to the big family. Molly was holding her grandson in her arms. Arthur was off talking to Derek about what he had done.

Harry and Hermione were over the house at the same time as Ginny had turned up. Ginny was still angry, but she wasn't going to worry about it now. Harry went and talked to Ginny about what had happened.

He said, "Ginny, I am sorry things worked out like this, but they did. There is no changing it now. I hope there are no bad feelings."

Ginny replied, "I don't hate you, Harry and I am not mad. I have someone who makes me happy."

Harry said, "That is all I wanted for you, Ginny. Truce?"

Ginny extended her hand and said, "I agree to a truce, Harry."

They shook hands and walked out to see their families getting along great. It is really amazing how things turned out.

Mikey and Lily would be going in to the same year. It was inevitable for them not to be friends. The families were so close.

2 years later

The school was all fixed up and restored. It looked as good as new. Well, not new, but it was back to the way it was. So many lives had been lost on the grounds so Harry made a stone with all the names on it.

It was the day that Hermione and Harry were to be married. Mikey and walked down together throwing flowers at the rows near them. Professor McGonagall was there and so were the other teachers they had. Even Trelawney was there.

Luna asked, "Hermione, you really love Harry?"

"Yes, I do and I want to marry him," said Hermione.

Luna said, "Well, I'll be waiting for you as one of your brides maids."

Mr. Granger said, "Are you ready, Mione?"

Harry was waiting at the end of the aisle. He was sad Dumbledore wasn't there to see him get married. He had always looked out for Harry.

Mrs. Granger was crying for her daughter getting married. Hermione knew that this was a magical wedding so they couldn't get divorced, but she was sure she wanted this. Harry was standing next to Ron.

Ron said, "Calm down, Harry."

Instead of being in the great hall they were outside. They could see the whomping willow from where they were standing. It was spring and there were birds chirping. All the trees around them already had leaves. It was perfect.

Hermione and her dad looped arms and walked down the aisle. He didn't feel ready to give his daughter away. She was his little girl.

Hermione said, "I'll always be your little girl, Dad," as if she knew what he was thinking.

The Minister of Magic asked, "Who gives this girl to this man?"

Mr. Granger said, "I do."

Hermione and Harry put their hands together facing each other. They both felt nervous as if they had butterflies in their stomachs. They were afraid they would say something wrong.

Even Hagrid and Grawp were there. He had gotten over the grabbing thing.

The minister said, "They asked to do their own vows."

Hermione said, "Ever since first year you saved me along with Ron. Through all our years I got closer. I feel like nobody can touch me when you are around. I love you, Harry Potter.

The minister said, "Do you take Harry Potter to be your lawful husband?"

Hermione answered, "I do."

Harry said, "It has always been me protecting everyone, but when I was down you would cheer me up. Even though you didn't like quiditch you still cheered me on. I always want to be there for you like you have for me."

The minister repeated, "Do you take Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Harry replied with a smiled on his face, "I do."

The minister said a quick spell and they were engulfed in a bright white light. It was beautiful. It was a connection that could never be broken.

They kissed after the minister said, "You may kiss the bride."

The minister said, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter."

They walked down the aisle to Hagrid. Hermione didn't know what he was planning 'til she saw Buckbeak.

Harry approached Buckbeak like he was supposed to.

Hermione looked at Harry and said, "No, Harry. I am not flying."

He replied, "Don't you trust me?"

She replied, "Theoretically yes."

"Close your eyes, Hermione and just hold onto me."

She closed her eyes and they got onto Buckbeak. Hermione gulped. Hagrid patted Buckbeak and he went flying. Harry held onto her tightly. She trusted him, but she was still afraid. They went over the black lake and Buckbeak skid across it.

Harry flew her to a magical hotel. They got off and Buckbeak flew back to Hogwarts. They trusted he knew the way.

He checked them in and carried her bridal style up into their room. He unlocked the door and when in he kicked the door shut. He dropped her on the bed and took off her heels and kicked off his shoes.

Hermione said, "We have the reception in an hour, Harry."

Harry said, "I know Mrs. Potter."

She smiled and said, "I miss Lily already."

He said, "We'll see her when we got to the reception."

"I know that," said Hermione.

"Do you know that you are stubborn?" asked Harry.

Hermione replied, "It is one of my good qualities."

Harry kissed her and she kissed back. They had sex and got ready for the reception.

Hermione said, "We look like we just wrestled."

Her husband said, "Well, if that is what you want to call it, but we have to hurry and go."

They took showers and got ready. She put on a different dress and Harry put his suit back on. They got to the reception area professionally late.

The guests seated themselves and a waiter gave them their drinks. It was outside again. They could all see the stars in the sky. There was no danger that stood in there way.

Ron stood up and said, "A toast to the bride and groom. I've known them forever and a part of me knew they were going to be together. I hope the best for my two best friends, to the bride and groom."

Everyone put their glasses together and said, "To the bride and groom."

They went out into the middle and Ron got out a CD. They danced to their song.

The song was "Bring me to life" by Evanescence.

They danced slowly to the song and everyone joined them, then, the music got all crazy. Before it did a few more slow songs played. Her father danced with his daughter, then, Ron danced with his wife. Yet again like fourth year Viktor Krum danced with her.

Harry said, "Can I cut in and dance with my wife."

It reached midnight when they were finished.

At 8 o'clock Lily ran up to her parents and said, "Mommy and Daddy."

They picked up their daughter and smiled. A few days after Lily was born Harry fixed up a room in the Black house which was now Harry's after the order of the phoenix had it.

Now they were all happy. They went to a non magical place for their honeymoon, but they brought along their daughter. Hermione and Harry didn't care if they barely had a chance to have sex. Nothing mattered to them more than their daughter.

Teddy was staying with the Weasleys until Harry and Hermione got married. The ministry would let them adopt him until Harry had a spouse. Teddy felt like Lily was his sister and it was his job to protect her. He was only a few months older than she was though.

They were close. Harry had taught both of them quiditch as they grew up. Harry knew they would be on a quiditch team. Ginny knew that Mikey would be too.

Everyone was happy. A year later Ron married a French girl and they had a boy and a girl. They named the girl Mary and the boy was named Eric. Neville and Luna married each other a few months after Hermione and Harry. They had a daughter named Angela.

Sorry the names are so normal unlike the names from the books.


	5. meeting

While You Were Gone

Chapter 5

9 Years later

All the friends who had kids who were 1st years this year were standing on platform 9 3/4. They all remembered what it was like the first time they were at that platform.

Harry and Hermione said, "Bye Teddy, bye Lily. Be careful and don't get into too much trouble."

Ginny and Derek said, "Bye, Mikey."

They got onto the Hogwarts express and found a bunch of other students. Teddy, Mikey, and Lily found a thing with only two people.

Mikey asked, "Can we join you there are no more open seats?"

A guy said, "Hi, I'm Khorne. I'm a third year."

Lily said, "I'm Lily, this is Teddy and Mikey. We're first years."

The girl near him said, "I am Annie Wood."

Lily asked, "Like Oliver Wood?"

She answered, "Yeah, he's my father."

Lily said, "My dad is Harry Potter "the boy who lived."

Khorne got a scared look on his face.

Teddy said, "My parents died in a battle with an evil wizard."

Khorne started feeling very uncomfortable. For his whole life he had been a loner. In an hour and a half they got to Hogwarts. They put on their robes.

Khorne looked at Lily like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Teddy asked, "What is your last name, Khorne?"

Khorne answered, "I am not like my parents, but my last name is Riddle."

Teddy yelled, "Your father's followers killed my parents. You'll never come near my sister again or near my friends. Come near her and I'll tell my adoptive parents."

Khorne said, "I am nothing like them."

Lily said, "Teddy, stop."

Mikey said, "Yeah, give him a chance."

When they got there Hagrid took them to the boats then to the great hall.

Lily ran up to Hagrid and said, "Hagrid, oh I missed you."

Hagrid said, "I miss all 'o yah."

Teddy said, "We miss you too."

Hagrid said, "All first years over here."

They all went their separate ways. Khorne walked by Lily and they looked at each other. Teddy got Lily's attention and shook his head.

They got to the great hall and McGonagall started calling names.

"Teddy Lupin,"

The hat said, "Gryffindor."

"Lily Potter"

"Gryffindor"

"Soren Malfoy"

"Slytherin"

"Mikey Porter"

"Gryffindor"

Everyone was sorted and McGonagall said a few words. The food appeared on the table. They all ate and headed to their common rooms. Lily ran into Khorne. They smiled at each other.

The week went by quickly and they settled in. Teddy had gotten an owl while Lily got a cat. The days flew by and they met more people.

Lily had gotten to know Soren too. Draco and Harry were friends since they worked together so it wasn't a problem. Draco was not prejudice like his father. He was now free and could live by his own rules. He is a better father than his ever was.

When they started getting used to the school they felt at home. It was different, but it felt safe. Lily hadn't run into Khorne once since the first day. It was getting awkward. She finally got a note from him.

Meet me near the black lake at 8:30, don't get caught, KR

She smiled and thought how she would sneak away from her brother Teddy. Lily finally came up with a plan. She would use the map and say she was going to the library but instead go to the lake.

Lily saw him under a tree waiting for her. He looked over at her and smiled. Khorne walked up to her and greeted her.

She said, "Hey, Khorne. I really had to sneak out."

Khorne said, "I can imagine. I was always being watched when I first got here, but they soon realized that I am not like my father and mother so the teachers loosened up, but the other students didn't. I didn't think you would come."

Lily said, "Me either. I had to think about it a lot. If my father found out he wouldn't like it."

Khorne said, "If I had your father then I would agree with you."

Lily said, "If your parents aren't alive who do you live with?"

He answered, "I live with my aunt andromeda."

She said, "Oh."

He said, "Yeah, so what is your favorite color?"

She answered, "I like dark colors so I don't really have a favorite."

He said, "Mine is black, but you probably would've guessed that."

"What are your hobbies?" asked he.

Lily replied, "I like to fly, write, read, and draw. What about you?"

"I love to fly. It makes me feel free," replied he.

They sat down under one of the trees. They continued to talk. It was getting very late.

He said, "Thank god it is a Friday or we would fall asleep in class."

She said, "Oh yeah. I wonder if my brother has gone looking for me yet. I hope he didn't I like spending time with you."

Khorne said, "Yeah, me too. Come with me next weekend to Hogsmeade."

Lily said, "I thought first and second years couldn't go."

He said, "We can sneak out. I found a bunch of places to sneak out of."

She said, "Sure, I hope Teddy doesn't tell my dad. Well, I better go."

Khorne said, "Let me walk you back."

Lily said, "I'll be fine."

Khorne said, "Bye, Lily."

"Bye, Khorne," said Lily.


	6. overprotective much?

While you were gone

Chapter 6

They went their separate ways and they made it back safe. She was happy when Teddy wasn't waiting for her. He wasn't her dad. He was her brother, but he was very protective. It was almost 11 when she got back. They had long discussions about what they thought about certain topics.

When her head hit the pillow she felt straight asleep. When he got in he thought about her and how beautiful she was. It amazed him that the daughter of the famous Harry Potter noticed him.

They didn't know much about each other, but before they go and make assumptions they need to know more of each other. Lily didn't really know yet if she could trust him. He thought that he could trust her. He fell asleep and dreamed of her smile.

Teddy was suspicious when she left though. He knew something was going on because of the look on her face when she left the common room. Teddy would tell his adoptive father. It would be the end of Khorne.

They woke up and they all walked down together. She didn't talk with anyone about what had happened. Who would Khorne tell anyway? Ann and Lily were the only ones he really did talk to.

Lily's owl came in with a letter from her mother.

Dear Lily,

How is school going? Do you like Hogwarts as much as your father and I did? I hope everything is going well. Did you meet anyone? Your brother misses you so much.

Love your mother

She also got a letter from Khorne

Dear Lily,

Meet me later in the astronomy tower at 6 before dinner

Love KR

Khorne got a letter from his aunt.

Dear Khorne,

How are your classes going? Did you meet anyone who'll be friends with you?

Love your aunt

Teddy got a letter from Harry

Dear Teddy,

I hope you are keeping a watch on your sister. How is everything going? Are you going to try out for quiditch?

Love Harry

Mikey got a letter from Derek

Dear Mikey,

I hope school is going well. Your mom and I are doing well. The doctor says you'll have a new sibling soon. See you at Christmas

Love Mom and Dad

They all looked at their letters and notes, then, finished eating. Mikey like his uncle ate like a pig. All the Weasley boys ate like that.

Lily turned around and looked over at Khorne. He could feel her looking at him so he turned around. They smiled at each other and looked back at their food.

Teddy said, "Don't even think about it, Lily."

Lily said, "Give him a little slack, Teddy. You should trust that I won't let him hurt me. You know dad trained us well."

Teddy said, "Fine, if he hurts you he is done for."

"Thank you," said Lily.

Mikey asked, "What?"

Teddy said, "Nothing, Mikey."

Mikey was always so clueless to what was going on at breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Thank god Teddy didn't really know what happened last night. She had a feeling that something would happen between them.

They had all their classes and then Lily went and replied to her letter. It wasn't a long note though.

Dear mom,

It is wonderful here. I like the ceiling in the great hall. I met a guy. His name is Khorne, but we are just friends. Teddy is getting into my business about it. I miss James too.

Love Lily

Teddy said, "Writing Hermione a letter?"

She replied, "Yeah."

Teddy said, "Harry asked if we were going to try out for quiditch."

Lily said, "I am going to be seeker."

Teddy said, "I don't think so, sis. I am going to be seeker."

Mikey said, "I am going to be a beater or a keeper."

Lily said, "Yeah."

Lily did her homework and headed to the library for peace and quiet. She red a book and it got late. She realized the time and knew she was late by a half an hour. She ran to the astronomy tower. He was getting ready to leave.

She said, "Sorry I'm late."

Khorne said, "I thought that you ditched me."

"No, never," said Lily, "I was in the library when I lost track of time."

He said, "That's ok."

Lily asked, "What were we talking about last night when we separated?"

He replied, "I think we were talking about quiditch."

"Oh yeah, you said you played. As what exactly?" asked Lily.

"I am the Slytherin seeker for now," said Khorne.

She said, "I am going to try for Gryffindor seeker. Teddy thinks that I can't be a seeker."

Khorne said, "I believe in you."

He had food with him so they ate and talked more. They talked more about themselves, school issues, and world issues.

After dinner Teddy found the note from Riddle. He walked up to the astronomy tower. When he walked in he saw his sister locking lips with Khorne.

He pulled out his wand and said, "Get away from my sister."

Lily pulled away and said, "Teddy, put your wand down."

"You're fraternizing with the enemy's son," said Teddy.

Khorne replied, "I am not the enemy."

Teddy said, "Shut up I am having a conversation with my sister."

Lily said, "Stop, Teddy."

"I am telling your dad about this," said Teddy.

She said, "Teddy, don't."

"Too bad, I already did when I found this note," said Teddy raising it up.

Harry walked into the astronomy tower and saw Voldemort's spawn.

Harry said, "I can handle this, Teddy. Thank you for your help."

Lily said, "Dad, he isn't a bad person."

Her dad replied, "Lily get away from him."

Lily yelled, "No!"

Harry said, "You're in big trouble, young lady."

"I don't care. He isn't a bad person. His parents were horrible murderers, but he hasn't even attempted to harm me. Does that sound like something Voldemort would do?" asked Lily.

"Yes, if he was trying to get to me," said Harry.

Lily went out of the astronomy tower angry. You could swear she was a mixture of the entire golden trio. Harry followed her leaving Khorne there.

Lily took the floo system home before Harry. Hermione was in the library reading. Lily came out of the fireplace in the library.

Hermione asked, "Lily what are you doing home?"

Lily said, "I was spending time with my friend when Teddy and Dad walked in yelling."

Hermione said, "I'm sorry, honey."

Harry came out of the fireplace and said, "Give me a minute to explain."

She said, "She was spending time with a friend."

Harry yelled, "A friend, a friend? That is no friend that is the spawn of evil! His name is Khorne Riddle!"

Hermione said, "Don't you raise your voice to me, Harry. How could you do that, Lily?"

Lily said, "I thought you of all people would understand."

Lily walked off into her room and Hermione said to Harry, "I am not done with you yet," then Hermione followed. Lily slammed the door and locked it. Hermione unlocked it and came in.

Hermione said, "I'm sorry please explain, Lily."

Lily said, "He did nothing wrong. He hasn't harmed anyone or ever been mean to me. Khorne has been alone all his life and that is how Voldemort became evil. He needs a friend. Doesn't anyone understand? He was just being my friend."

Hermione said, "Yes, you're right that is how he became evil. I understand, but you must be careful around him, Lily. He may not be as harmless as he seems."

She said, "I understand, Mom."

"You should go back to school now and I'll go talk to your stubborn father," said Hermione.

Lily left and went back to school. Khorne went to go back to his common room when he saw Lily with red, puffy eyes. He went up to her and gave her a hug.

He said, "I'm sorry if I crossed the line when I kissed you."

She said, "It is ok. It was nice actually."

Black House

Hermione said to Harry, "He needs a friend or he will be Voldemort. You know that is why he became that way."

Harry said, "I was worried about my little girl."

She said, "I know, Harry, but you and Teddy are way too protective. Every guy who comes near her you two pull out your wands. Give her some peace every once and a while. She needs to be alone sometimes."

Harry said, "I'll send her an owl apologizing."

She said, "Good."

Harry said, "You mean so much to me too."

Hermione said, "I know."

Hogwarts

He said, "Oh ok."

She said, "Yeah."

He gripped her chin in his hand and lifted her chin up because he towered over her and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He backed up and she looked at him.

Khorne said, "I shouldn't be doing this. I'll see you later, Lily."

She stood there shocked and walked up to her common room and then she got ready for bed. Lily fell asleep and woke up and it was Sunday. Lily got a letter from her dad apologizing about the night before. She knew her mom had talked to him. She would forgive him.

Lily looked over at the Slytherin table and he wasn't there. She got up and went looking for him. She went out the doors and went down to the black lake. He was sitting under the tree where they had met the first time.

He saw her and smiled. She cared about him.

She said, "You weren't at breakfast so I got worried."

He said, "Technically what I did last night was stagutory rape."

Lily said, "I really don't care and I am sorry about Teddy and my father."

He said, "Its ok. It doesn't matter. As long as they don't catch you with me right?"

She answered, "Nope, I can hang with you whenever I want thanks to my mom talking to my dad."

"Oh, the great Harry Potter gives me permission to spend time with his daughter," said Khorne.


	7. what i think

While You Were Gone

Chapter 7

She said, "Can I ask you something?"

He said, "Sure, what?"

Lily asked, "Kiss me?"

"My pleasure, Lily," said Khorne.

He placed a chaste kiss against her lips. She didn't fight him or anything. It was consensual.

Khorne pulled back and said, "How was that?"

"I liked that," replied Lily, "let's go see who the better seeker is."

He went into the broom closet where the brooms were. He took out a box that had everything in it. They grabbed two brooms and he let out the snitch. Khorne was thinking of letting her win, but this is fair game.

Khorne and Lily looked around for the snitch while flying. She finally spotted it. He noticed and chased after her.

She was catching up speed and she almost grabbed it when her hand slipped. Lily was hanging from her broom. He came up under her and grabbed her before she fell tumbling to the ground.

She said, "Thanks."

He said, "Looks like if I win it wouldn't be fair."

Lily replied, "No, I guess not."

He caught the snitch and they flew down. She had no idea why she slipped when she'd been flying for years. It didn't matter now since she was in his arms.

The next weekend he snuck her down to Hogsmeade with him. They walked into a pub and ordered two butter beers and some lunch. They talked and then they went to the joke shop.

Lily said, "My uncles own this place."

She walked in and George said, "Hey, Lily. Do you want to check out our new trick?"

Lily said, "Yeah," and Khorne followed. They saw a candy box (like the one in b5). He opened it and took out a piece of candy.

He said, "This one piece of candy will make someone look all green."

She said, "Cool. Can I have some of the original candies?"

Fred said, "Course yah can."

He handed a box over and said, "For free but don't tell Mikey or Teddy. They'll get mad at me for just giving them half price."

George said, "Oh yeah. You know how Weasley boys are and their tempers."

Lily said, "You mean like Uncle Ron."

They said, "Yes, he would get so mad at us because we used to make fun o' him."

She said, "You guys are always so horrible."

They said, "Don't you forget it."

Lily said, "I'm sorry this is my friend, Khorne."

George said, "Weird name but hi."

Khorne said, "Yeah, it is weird. Well, we better get out of here before we are caught."

Fred said, "Rule breakers like the rest of us."

Lily nodded and left. They flew off on a broom high above the clouds. It was cold so he wrapped his arms around her. Lily felt very comfortable.

He asked, "Do you want to be my girl friend, Lily?"

She said with joy, "Yes, Khorne although we haven't known each other very long."

They arrived back at school and were caught by a teacher. It was the defense against the dark arts teacher.

He said, "Detention for the both of you tonight at 8."

Lily said, "Ok, sir."

The teacher walked away and they laughed. It was the first time they'd gotten caught by a teacher. He looked into her eyes.

She asked, "What?"

He answered, "You're just so beautiful."

She turned bright red and said, "I guess."

Khorne said, "No, you are. Don't doubt that, Lily. It doesn't matter what other people think because what I think should matter."

Lily said, "It does."

Later

They met outside of detention. It made them happy to be doing whatever they were doing together. It just gave them more time together. Each of them had to write a letter on why it is bad to be somewhere you aren't supposed to be. As they were writing they were laughing and sending glances at each other.

The teacher noticed and said, "Stop googly eyeing each other and serve your detention."

They found it very funny to be doing an essay about their topic. What kind of detention was this they both thought. Filch would have them cleaning something instead of writing something.

Mr. Allen said, "I'll be back in a half hour. Work on your essays."

They finished ahead of time and got up. Lily and Khorne stood against the wall together. She kissed him and it sent sparks through both of them. They didn't really know what this feeling was, but they liked it. It shouldn't get too out of control. They were already breaking a law by being together. This was very bad for them. If her dad found out they were together or what year he was in they would take him to jail on stagutory rape of an eleven year old but what was he going to do. He wouldn't force her into sex.

He liked her a lot from all their encounters they had together. It was amazing to him how someone can like a person like him. Everyone hated him because of who he was. Most of the people had a connection to one of his parents somehow. Khorne wasn't afraid of being hated as long as he had someone there with him to be friends with him and care about him. His aunt and Lily are the only ones who really care about him.

_What did i do to deserve such punishment?_

He said, "Lily, i like you a lot."

"I like you too, Khorne," said Lily.

"Do you trust me, Lily?" asked Khorne.

She answered, "Yes, why are you asking me this?"

He said, "I just want to know. I don't have many people who care about me."

"Show people who you are and who you aren't," replied Lily, "they won't see the real you unless you show them. Make them see that you aren't like those monsters."

He said, "You're smart you know that?"

"My parents, friends, and relatives tell me that all the time," said Lily.

Khorne said, "Oh."

She said, "I didn't mean you shouldn't say it. I was just telling you."

He nodded his head and they heard foot steps. They both got back in their separate seats and saw the teacher.

Lily said, "That was quick."

"It took faster than i thought what i had to deal with would," said Mr. Allen.

Lily nodded and walked up to the front holding her paper, then, Khorne handed his in. He kissed her briefly and they went to their common rooms. She felt so safe when she was with him even though she knew counter spells to a bunch of curses and things to know because she was an auror's daughter. Khorne was amazed to how much she already knew. She had the knowledge of a higher graded student.

Together after that night they would practice together on the tryouts. Lily was determinded. Teddy and her played against Mikey and Khorne a few times and switched sides a few times to see who was the better player. This followed up until the tryouts actually happened.


	8. Chapter 8

While You Were Gone

Chapter 8

Try outs for quiditch were coming up. Teddy and Lily were practicing. These try outs were going to be very competitive; a brother and a sister going against each other, rivalry.

Teddy went out first. They timed him on how long it took to get the snitch. I took him a while and the Lily did it. The school was expecting a lot from her because of who her parents were. She flew up into the air after the snitch went up. She had keen eyes like her dad even though he wore glasses. She found it quicker than he did.

Later that week they posted. Mikey was keeper as he wanted to be. Lily ended up being the seeker. Ann Wood like her father was captain of the team. Teddy ended up being one of the chasers. Soren became a chaser too and Khorne was yet again the seeker.

Teddy didn't talk to Lily for a whole week because of her becoming the seeker. He was happy that he at least made the team though. Mikey was proud to take his uncle's place 11 years after they left.

Harry and Hermione were proud of their daughter. She was one of the top five best students in her class. They weren't going to have a game for a while because they needed to practice.

Khorne saw Lily and said, "Looks like we're enemies now."

She said, "Hey, Khorne. Don't mess around it isn't funny. I'll whoop your ass in the match against you like my father did to Slytherin when he was here."

Khorne asked, "Oh yeah?"

Lily replied, "Yeah, you and Slytherin are going down."

"I am so scared of a first year," said Khorne.

She poked his chest and said, "You take that back."

He said, "Just kiddin' I take it back."

Lily ran and screamed, "Good!"

"Where are you going?!" yelled Khorne.

She yelled, "Away from you!"

He chased after her and caught her. She made it look like she was crying, but she wasn't.

He asked, "What'd I do?"

She uncovered her hands and he noticed she was laughing. He hit her on the shoulder.

She said, "Ow, just kidding."

He said, "Very funny, Lily."

They were getting closer and Teddy didn't like it at all. When Lily got back to her common room and sent an owl to her mom and dad.

Dear mom and dad,

I know you guys don't really approve of Khorne, but maybe you both can get to know him over vacation. He is a really good person and fun to be around. Can he come over for Christmas break? How are you and the baby doing, mom? Dad, I hope mom hasn't driven you crazy yet

Love Lily,

p.s. tell James I love him

She signed her name and gave it to her owl. It reminded Harry of Hedwig. Hermione was there to make sure he didn't get too sad over his owl. Crookshanks had died during the war too. An owl flew into the window and they saw Lily's owl.

They red it and Harry got mad, but he laughed at the last thing. After he was done Hermione red it and went red.

Dear Lily,

I think it will be all right. Your father is just scared for you, but it still needs getting used to. We're doing fine and your father laughed at what you wrote. I probably am driving him crazy. We'll see you soon. Will do."

Love your mom

The letter's reply came back sooner than she thought it would. She red it and said, "Yes." She was going to tell Khorne. Lily knew where he spent his spare time, the tree near the lake.

She ran down to the tree near the lake. Lily ran into his arms. They were her safety. He twirled her around in the air. When he put her down she placed a kiss on his lips.

She said, "I have to tell you something."

"What?" asked he.

Lily replied, "My mom sent me a reply and told me that you can come over during break."

He replied, "I asked my aunt the same question and she said yeah."

Lily said, "Maybe you can spend days with me and some days I come over your place."

Khorne said, "Sounds like a plan."

She nodded and he kissed her. It gave him a chance to make a truce with her dad, Harry Potter. Lily thought that maybe it would be a good thing for the two of them.

He said, "It will give me a chance to make a truce or something with your dad so he'll be comfortable with me around also to prove that I am a good person unlike my evil parents."

Lily said, "Voldemort wouldn't have saved anyone, but you've saved me before. I think when he gets to know you he'll be just fine, but I have a mom and a brother."

She rubbed her arms. It was cold outside. Lily was getting colder by the second.

He asked, "Are you cold?"

She answered, "Yes, I am. It is a tad bit nippy out here."

He took off his school robe. Khorne offered it to her and she didn't take it. Khorne insisted and she finally took it.

He asked, "Why didn't you put on something a little warmer more fit for the weather?"

She replied, "I want to tell you the news of my mom's reply terribly."

Khorne said, "Oh. Well, let's get you inside before you get sick."

Lily said, "Ok then."

He held her in his arms to keep her warm. Khorne brought her to the Gryffindor portrait. She said the password and invited him in.

He said, "I don't belong in your common room."

"Then let me come to yours," said Lily.

Khorne said, "No, I'll see you later. Go and warm up."

She said, "Okay, bye."

He didn't even ask for his cloak back so she held it to her. Khorne was really starting to like her. Lily got in and Teddy was sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

Teddy asked cruelly, "How's your evil blood boyfriend?"

Lily said, "Shut up and get to know him before you start making assumptions about who he really is."

He said, "I know who he is, the son of murderers."

Lily said, "I've heard the end of this."

Teddy said, "No, my dad wouldn't want me near him and I knows yours wouldn't want you near him either."

Lily said, "Go on being cruel about this, but I won't leave him to your disappointment."

"I am just trying to protect you," said Teddy.

She said, "Well, you're not helping, Teddy."

She went up to the girl's dorm like she was a little kid with a temper tantrum. She was angry at her brother for suggesting this.

She silenced the room and screamed, "He doesn't even know him!"


	9. Meeting Him

While you Were Gone

Chapter 9

Day before Christmas Break

They were all boarding the express. Khorne kissed her and they got on hand in hand. Mikey sat with his girlfriend Mary Jacobs and Teddy with Ann, then Khorne having Lily on his lap. He hadn't even asked for anything.

All of them talked about what they were doing over break. It took two and half hours to get to King Cross station. Harry was waiting for them next to a pillar and they got off. Lily brought Khorne over to formally meet Harry.

She said, "Dad, this is Khorne. He lives with his aunt andromeda."

"Hi, Khorne, I'm Harry Potter. Tonks' mom?" said Harry.

Khorne said, "Yeah, she is."

Teddy said in a foul manner, "He's my cousin?"

Harry answered, "I suppose so."

Teddy screamed, "You evil bastard."

Khorne held back his anger, but Lily hit him. Teddy fell to the ground. She was going to hit him again, but Khorne held her back.

Harry said, "Lily, you're grounded and Khorne can't come over on break."

Lily said, "Please don't do this. Can I just have one warning or something? He was talking about Khorne as if he was a monster like Voldemort."

He replied, "This is the only time I am letting you off the hook now apologize both of you."

She said, "Thank you, Dad. I'm sorry, Teddy. I just don't like it when you talk shit about him. You really need to get to know him."

Teddy said, "I admit it was wrong of me so I'm sorry too."

Khorne said, "I'll be right back."

He walked over to his aunt and brought her over to them. She knew who Teddy wasn't, but she'd only seen him a few times from time to time.

Andromeda said, "Harry Potter?"

Harry said, "Yeah."

Teddy asked, "Who is this?"

Harry said, "It's your grandmother, Teddy."

"Oh my God, Teddy," she said and hugged him.

Khorne said, "Auntie, this is the girl I like, Lily Potter."

Lily said, "Hi, Mrs. Tonks."

Harry said, "My daughter wanted Khorne to come over on break, would that be ok?"

She said, "Khorne wants her over at our house too."

Lily said, "Is it okay to spend time at their house with him?"

He replied, "Don't do anything dangerous."

Lily said, "I won't do anything dangerous when I do go."

"Good now let's go," said he.

She said, "Yeah, let's."

Khorne asked, "When do you want me to come over?"

Lily said, "Come over Christmas Eve and stay during Christmas a little, then I spend time with you."

He said, "Sounds like a good idea. What do you think, Mr. Potter?"

Harry replied, "Don't call me that. Call me Harry Mr. Potter makes me feel old. I don't know, but I'll think about letting you stay the night."

Lily said, "Come on, Dad. Would I really do the things you're thinking? Do you have no trust in me at all?"

"Yes, I do. Your mother and I must discuss this topic until we come to a conclusion. I trust you, but he is a different story," replied Harry.

Andromeda said, "Why don't we come over for dinner tonight?"

Harry answered, "Yeah, okay."

Khorne said, "Thank you, Harry Potter. I am happy you took out my father and ended the darkness."

He said, "I didn't think I would hear that from you. I thought you would be angry over me killing your father."

Andromeda said, "They were monsters. When he came to me he had severe injuries."

They agreed to do this. The conclusion to all of this wouldn't be too easy one to agree or disagree with. He would have to make Hermione agree and James behave.

Lily kissed Khorne while their families were in a deep conversation. Harry saw it in the corner of his eyes, but he decided to leave it be than get all mad. They were going out and he had to admit he shouldn't get all over protective.

They walked and waved. Teddy was happy he had finally met a family member who was alive and not dead. Harry had showed Teddy what his parents looked like and told stories all about them together. Teddy now asked more questions to Harry about Tonks and Lupin.

It was hard to explain everything to him because so many things happened. Harry droved all the way home in his new car and made the door appear to the Black house. Kreacher was still alive, but he wasn't so horrible to Harry and Hermione. He didn't talk about Hermione like he did when she first came to the house.

The house was still as dark as it used to be. It didn't look as much of a mess that it did before. Kreacher could only clean so much of the house. Harry and Hermione were always nice to Kreacher and now he was the same to them. They had done what no other person had done for the elves, help them.

Harry was so happy to be living in the house. It reminded him of Sirius, but he wasn't sad about it like he used to be. He had realized after the war that he had always had a piece of Sirius. He was still there as much as everyone knew. He also knew that the people that he loved died for something that they really believed in, bringing down the evil that was tearing up the wizarding world. Voldemort was indeed the heir of Slytherin so he was just as bad as Salazar Slytherin was.

Harry was an heir to Godric Gryffindor so they were bound to dislike each other among other reasons of course. The worse part was that Voldemort took so much from Harry that couldn't be replaced. He didn't know until he grew up the real reason that his parents had die and that made him have pent of anger inside him until Voldemort died. He always wondered why it was always him. All the things that happened were meant to happen. The teacher's prophecy was right, but it was wrong. Harry had to face danger, but it came out as a success. There was nothing he really couldn't do. He was good at what he did because he had always done it.

Of course he was never alone, but he still conquered the evil that needed conquering. That evil would never return with all the horcruxes gone and Khorne wasn't one of them. Harry did still fear that Khorne was a horcrux. The truth of the matter was that Voldemort didn't love him enough to do that. Khorne knew what Harry was thinking every time he looked at him. Khorne knew he wasn't a horcrux.

There was a slight chance that Harry would accept Khorne because of who he was the song of murderers. It wasn't fair that he didn't even know them. They weren't even there to teach him their ways.

Harry couldn't wait to get home to Hermione. He already missed her. When they walked in Hermione was in the kitchen cooking and humming a song. James came running to Lily and Harry. James wasn't a little kid, but he had missed his big sister. He was 9 ½ so in 1 year. Lily hugged him tightly. Harry went into the kitchen silently. He then wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife.

He whispered into her ear, "I love you more than anything other than our beautiful children. I have them because of you and your strength."

"I love you too, Mr. Potter," said Hermione, "you and our kids mean everything to me."

Lily said, "Mom, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Lily," said Hermione.

They walked out of the room together and walked into the study. They both sat down in two comfortable, squishy chairs.

Hermione asked, "What?"

Lily replied, "I wanted to ask you if Khorne could stay the night on Christmas Eve and spend some of Christmas with us and then I go over there for a night."

"You know I have to talk to your father right?" said Hermione.

She said, "Please mom."

Hermione said, "All right."

Lily said, "Oh, him and Andromeda are coming over for dinner."

"Great I get to meet this mystery guy," said her mom.

She nodded and said, "Yup, but be nice to him mom. He may be the son of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange, but he is a good person. He isn't at all like them."

Hermione said, "All right, Lily. Now go get ready for dinner and send him an owl to come over because dinner is almost ready."

She nodded and Lily went skipping out the door to her room. She opened the door and pushed it closed lightly. She sent Khorne the letter and their new owl brought it to him.

Khorne and Andromeda came over 15 minutes later. Hermione had gone to the door and had a look at Khorne.

She said, "Hey, Andromeda."

Andromeda said, "Hi, Hermione."

Hermione extended her hand out after letting them in and said, "Hi, Khorne I am Lily's mom."

Khorne said, "Hi, Mrs. Potter."

Hermione said, "Oh my God that makes me feel old. Call me Hermione."

"Okay, Hermione," said Khorne, "Where's Lily?"

She walked downstairs and said, "Right here."

He looked up at her and said, "You brighten this house up more than it is."

Lily said, "Thank you, but it isn't as dark as it used to be."

Andromeda said, "Yeah, it used to be so dark."

Hermione said, "Well, dinner is ready so let's go sit at the table."

James said, "My mom makes the best food ever."

Harry said, "Yeah, Hermione makes the best food in the world."

Khorne said, "Looks like I will have to try it then."

Together they all walked into the huge dining room. Harry and Hermione sat next to each other, Khorne and Lily across from each other, Teddy next to Andromeda, and then James next to Lily.

For dinner they had chicken, potatoes, rice, and later chocolate cream pie. They all ate a serving of all of them. After that they were all stuffed. They stayed after dinner and all talked. Harry and Hermione got to know more about Khorne and Teddy more about his mom from his grandma.

When they were all getting tired they all said goodbye. Khorne kissed Lily on the cheek since they were in front of her whole family. They separated and all went to bed. Harry had a nightmare about Khorne trying to kill his family. Lily dreamed about him, then, Teddy had a dream with his parents in it with him by his side laughing and smiling.

After meeting Khorne Hermione knew everything was going to be okay. He was nothing like his father and mother, but she knew Harry was going to be afraid for Voldemort to come back because of Khorne. Harry just needed more time around him. Hermione and Harry knew Lily was happy with Khorne so they let it rest for now.


	10. welcome to the family

While You Were Gone

Chapter 10

They finished eating and Lily and Khorne left the table. She showed him around the whole house. They ended the tour in the library. He approached her and kissed her.

He whispered in her ear, "I love you, Lily Potter."

She smiled and said, "I love you too, Khorne Riddle."

It felt so right to them being together. He kissed her again.

She said, "This is my favorite place in this whole house besides my room. It is my sanctuary, but my mom comes up here too."

Khorne said, "You're dad doesn't seem like he really hates me."

Lily said, "I think he is just scared. He dealt with Voldemort for most of his life and he doesn't want him back. I know that you aren't a horcrux."

He asked, "How can you know that?"

She replied, "I just do. You said he wasn't even around when you were growing up."

He said, "He died anyway."

She smiled and asked, "Does that make you happy?"

"Terribly happy inside," said Khorne, "I am glad I didn't know him. He was a monster. They were monsters."

Lily said, "I understand. You're expelled from people's lives because of your parents and I am followed everywhere because of my parents. My dad is a legend."

Khorne said, "You're the only person who hasn't expelled me from their lives."

Lily said, "Because I can tell you aren't a bad person. I want to be with you for a long time."

On Christmas Eve she went to his house and stayed with him. They were in separate rooms, but in the middle of the night she snuck into his room and fell asleep in his arms. Hermione and Harry trusted their daughter. They weren't too sure that they could trust him though.

He kissed her head and they told each other every night that they went to bed that they loved each other. Andromeda could see the connection that they had together. It was like a match made in heaven. It would forever change their lives.

The next day they opened presents at his house and headed over to Harry's house. They opened presents with her family there. Harry and Hermione got to know him more. Together they set up for the New Year's party after he stayed with her for the following vacation. Teddy kept a close watch on his sister and cousin.

Harry was trusting Khorne a little bit more, but he was still worried it was a ploy to get to him. He wouldn't let anything happen to his family. Hermione noticed that Harry was worried and tried to calm him down as much as possible in the time they had with Khorne. Hermione didn't mind too much because Lily was happy. Teddy and Harry both thought the same thing of Khorne.

On New Year's Eve they all got together for the count down. Khorne and Lily were lying on the roof waiting for the countdown. Khorne gave Lily a promise ring that he wouldn't betray her and had the intent of marrying her after Hogwarts.

She kept the ring hidden from her parents so they didn't know. When they got back to Hogwarts it took more effort to spend time with each other because of their classes. Everything went smoothly from then on.

Gryffindor beat Slytherin in the matches of course no matter how good Khorne was. Gryffindor was always winning over Slytherin. Lily didn't know who to vote for. They all had good grades with Lily's help. She was just like her mother in that way, always a helping hand to everyone.

Lily, Mikey, and Teddy made a good team for quidditch. Khorne always lost against the Potter's and their friend Mikey. They just kept getting better. Khorne would fly around the school grounds with Lily and look up at the stars. It was romantic.

Other times they would be by the lake. When Lily was in the library he would sneak up behind her and scared the hell out of her. She's screamed at him for that, but he would always kiss her and make things so much better. Mikey was jealous of them. He had liked Lily for a while, but he knew there was any chance so he had found another girl.

Soren liked her too, but he was okay with just being friends. As long as nothing happened to Lily they were all fine. Khorne was invited over to the Potter house a few times when they had vacation. A little after Christmas Hermione gave birth to her other child and named it Luna after one of their great friends.

Khorne and Lily had fun with her sister. She always laughed when Khorne made a funny face. Hermione took care of her when they weren't playing with her. Harry would laugh when he saw his daughter and her boyfriend play with Luna. They seemed so good with babies. Lily did take care of James when they were younger.

A few years passed and everything fell into place. Her family finally trusted Khorne. They broke the rules together. He was in his 7th year and her, her 5th year. They had been together for so long. Lily was at the top of her class. Her parents were proud of her. They all went to Khorne's graduation.

Lily made her parents set up a party for them. All of the Potter kids were there and they were all now in Hogwarts except Luna.

After the cake Khorne walked up to Lily and kneeled down.

He asked, "Lily we've been together for 4 years and I know it doesn't seem that long, but I don't think anyone could love me like you do. Will you give me the honor of being my wife?"

She smiled and said, "Yes."

Hermione smiled at her daughter. Harry was a little shocked. His daughter was getting married.

Khorne said, "I told you I would marry you."

She smiled and said, "Yeah, you did."

The party lasted almost all night so the guests stayed over in the large Black house. Khorne sneaked into Lily's room when her parents were asleep.

He shook her awake and she asked, "Huh, what?"

Khorne said, "Lily, it's me."

Lily rolled over and said, "Hey baby."

He lay next to her and kissed her. Khorne didn't have a shirt on because that was how he slept; in just boxers. She stared at his chiseled chest.

She ran her hands up and down his chest. He groaned and he ran his hands up and down her sides. They skid across her covered breasts. She moaned and he kissed her.

He removed her shirt and looked at her. She smiled and embarrassed smile. He caressed her and nibbled on her neck until there was a love mark on her neck. She didn't want her parents to see that.

He got closer to her and she felt his rock hard cock against her through his pants. She looked at him. He moved his head down and took a nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it while she moaned and whimpered.

He kissed her again with his tongue in her mouth and dragged a hand down into her pants. He moved his finger in his circle around her then slipped a finger inside her. He added another. He hit her spot over again until she was moaning and yelled out his name after he put a silencing spell on the room with wandless magic.

She screamed, "Khorne!"

He slipped out of his boxers and took off the rest of her clothing. They were both totally naked.

She whispered, "Please, do it."

He asked, "Do what?"

She replied, "Make sweet love to me."

He nodded and did just that. He did a contraception spell on her first. It was their first time together. They did two rounds of it and then finally fell asleep. They kept this a secret.

Khorne went into auror training after he graduated so he didn't see much of her. He saw her as much as he could. When she graduated they made plans for getting married. Luna wanted to be the flower girl. Teddy was the best man and Annie Wood was the maid of honor.

Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Andromeda helped her get ready while Harry was helping Khorne since he didn't really have a father figure.

A few hours later Harry walked her down the aisle. He wasn't ready to give his daughter away, but she would always be his little girl. Khorne watched her walk down the aisle and smiled. They both said their I dos and got ready for the reception.

Teddy raised his glass and said, "I'd like to make a toast to my cousin and my sister. They were always perfect for each other and now they are together. I wish them all the happiness in the world. To the bride and groom."

Harry raised his glass and said, "Welcome to the family, Khorne."

Khorne said, "Thank you, sir."

They danced together and finished the night. After that they packed their stuff and headed to Italy for their honeymoon. They spent a week looking at the sights and spending their nights consummating their marriage. They had a bright future together.

The End

Sorry this was so rushed. I didn't know what else to add on to this fanfic. I apologize. I hope you all liked it.

DarkestAngel92


End file.
